The Heroton Group: The After Years
Game *Name = The Heroton Group: The After Years *Kana = ヒーロートングループ：アフター年 *Rōmaji = Hīrōton gurūpu: Afutā toshi *Composer(s) = Daisuke Ishiwatari, Shoji Meguro, Chikayo Fukuda, Kenji Yamamoto, Nobuo Uematsu, Takeharu Ishimoto, [[Erick Vargas]] *Platform(s) = Wii U *Release date(s) = JPN: TBA, US: TBA *Genre(s) = Fighting game, Platformer, visual novel (at certain points) *Mode(s) = Single-player, multiplayer *Rating(s) = CERO: C, ESRB: M *Opening Song = '''The Heroton Group: The After Years''' is the next installment in the [[Heroton Timeline|''Heroton Group'' main series]]. Straying from the Norm, save for the Platforming, the game is a 2-D Fighting game, using Sprites and 3D backgrounds. The Game also comes with a second CD encasing a side game called "Past Endeavors". The storyline Takes Place 25 Years after the end of [[The Heroton Group: Years VII + VIII]], continuing the storyline of the Main cast, as well as introducing a new generation of Heroes and Villains. Past Endeavors, the game also packaged with After Years, begins nine years before the main story, as Eroichi Relives an abridged version of the Entire Series so far through her fathers Memories. Characters Returning Protagonists *[[Eloy A. Rosario]] (Teenage Outfit unlocked by Clearing Past Endeavors) *[[Erick HeartGold]] *[[Tanahasa Yubel]] (Who is then Permanently Replaced in Story Mode by [[Natashaa Leointh]] after a certain point) *[[Raserru Shadao]] *[[Aigis|Aigis Oirasor]] *[[Labrys]] *[[Fernando Rosario]] New Protagonists *[[Eroichi Rosario]] (Teenage Outfit unlocked by Clearing Past Endeavors) *[[Edward Rosario]] *[[Emily Rosario]] *[[Helios HeartGold]] *[[Mia HeartGold]] *[[Xerraisu Frimpong]] *[[Kazuma Oirasor]] *[[Artemis Oirasor]] *[[Tsumugi Lyborius]] *[[Issac Vargas]] *[[Natallie]] *[[Ravio Zatoichi]] *[[Makoto Yuki]] *[[Akira Tatsumi]] *Hero [[Aliéné Bordeaux]] (After a Certain point) *[[Anastasia Nativiallum]] *[[Nero the Hedgehog|Nero the Black Knight]] *[[Joshua Riscanevo]] Returning Antagonists *[[Dr. Eggman]] *[[Morrigan Collete Robotnik]] --> [[Maxime (After Years)|Maxime Robotnik]] *[[Ganondorf Nagi]] New Antagonists *[[Nagato Cores]] *[[Sigma Ikutsuki]] *[[Elphaba mk II]] *[[Kimero Vanity]] *[[Aliéné Bordeaux]] (Also appears as her Shadow self after she turns good) *[[Lily Vargas]] *[[Ixion]] *[[Makoto Yuki|???]] (Chapter 2 & 3 Only) *[[Artemis Oirasor|???]] (Chapter 2 & 3 Only) *[[Empress Divae|???]] Guest Characters *'''[[Makoto Nanaya]]''', from the ''Blazblue'' Series (Different Incarnation made for the Heroton Series). *'''[[Samus Aran]]''', from the ''Metroid Series''. *'''[[Alucard]] (Genya Arikardo)''', from the ''Castlevania Series''. DLC/Unlockable Characters *Young Eloy A. Rosario - Clear ''Past Endeavors'' or Free DLC *[[Ruichi Cores]] - Clear ''Past Endeavors'' or Free DLC *[[Eloy D. Rosario|Master Eloy David Rosario]] - DLC or Have Save Data of ''[[The Heroton Group: Origin Duology]]'' *[[Natsu C. Melendez]] - DLC or Have Save Data of ''[[The legend of Zelda: The Heroes' Legacy]]'' *[[Sonia the Hedgehog]] - DLC or Have Save Data of ''[[Sonic Adventure Triolgy]]'' (Wii U Version Only) *[[Aeon the HedgeCat]] - DLC or Have Save Data of ''[[Sonic Adventure Triolgy]]'' (Wii U Version Only) *'''''Insert Name for Silver's Daughter''''' - DLC or Have Save Data of ''[[Sonic Adventure Triolgy]]'' (Wii U Version Only) *[[Eve Robotnik]] - Free DLC *[[Seraph]] - 3DS Link with '''''Fire Emblem: Awakening''''' *[[Kaihaku Lambda]] - 3DS Link with ''[[The Heroton Group: Budokai]]'' *[[Chukina Murasaki]] - DLC Story Chapter 0: Past Endeavors 17 years after the Defeat of [[Maxime Grenon|Maxime]] and a year after [[Meme's Resolution (Year VIII Ending)|The Affair and Murder of Meme]], Life Finally begins to return to normal. With no more conflict in the world, The Children of the Heroton Group continue their daily living with no worries of their parents running off to fight a major crisis. This does not, however, sit well for Eloy's Eldest Daughter, [[Eroichi Rosario|Eroichi]], as she wants to learn how to fight like her father just in case she'd need to protect the world when he isn't around. Eloy initially rejects the idea until both [[Raserru Shadao|Raserru]] and [[Aigis]] have a meeting with him later that month. They collaborate on creating a machine that can replicate the memories of a Person and can allow anyone to relive those memories as if they where the said person, the Machine being called the [[Cerebruis]]. After being told the information, Eloy begins to Teach Ero, and his Son [[Edward Rosario|Edward]], the fundamentals on swordplay, as well as teaching them how to stand up for themselves. He Tried to Train his Youngest Daughter, [[Emily Rosario|Emily]], however she was too busy in her schooling and Band Practice to join. 2 months pass by as Ero continues her life in high school with her cousin [[Helios HeartGold]]. After the 2 months are up, the Machine is complete, with Ero volunteering to be the first to use it. Raserru warns her however, that any actions that where not done by Eloy in the Past will cause the memory to reboot, so she can only follow along the script the Machine has given her. Once inside the Machine she begins to Relive Eloy's Memories (And in Turn, a reminder of all the Major events from Years I to IV are told to the viewer through her). Before she enters Year V however, she is pulled into a unknown memory that seems like a Bug in the Machine, there, a [[Virus|Monstrous looking woman]] approaches her and begins to attack her relentlessly. Despite her fighting back she is unable to stop the woman and is also suffering real damage outside of the Machine, Forcing Eloy to Pull the Plug. After Ero is taken out of the room by Aigis to see to her injuries, Eloy and Raserru lament how that Woman looked a bit like [[Ruichi Cores|Ruichi]], who Died 17 years ago, as well as commenting that despite this being a Programming bug in the machine, it shouldn't have caused Real Harm. After some time to rest, Ero Trains with both Edward and Eloy to see if the Machine had any effect on her, she's surprised to see that it has, as, for the most part, she is matching her fathers moves blow for blow. While Raserru decides to tinker with the Machine for a little while longer, Ero starts to build her own sword with the Help of her Aunt [[Natashaa Leointh|Natashaa]] and Uncle [[Erick HeartGold|Erick]]. She finishes the Sword and Names it Ophelia, named after [[Ophelia (Chao)|her Chao she had as a child]]. After a week passes, Raserru dubs that the Cerebruis is ready to use again, and that he installed a "Special Program" in case the virus shows up again. Continuing the Memories Starting with Year V, Once Ero Reaches it's End the Virus shows up once more, however Raserru's Special Program activates upon her entrance, A Type of Mech that surrounds Ero allowing her to actively Fight the Virus while the Next Memory loads. While she is able to fend of the Virus and Continues onto Year VI, the Virus' Attacks begin to become more and More Frequent, to the point where the Memories of Year VII are completely corrupt. Deciding that nothing can be done at the moment, they skip that Year and Resume to Year VIII, the Year where the Original Team Defeated Maxime. Through this Year, Ero also discovers Ruichi, the Woman who would have been her mother, had Maxime not turned her to the Dark Side. After the Memory of Year VIII ended, Ero discovered she couldn't leave the Cerebruis, as the Virus was Preventing her from leaving the Machine for an unknown reason. Seeing as how there was nothing that could be done, Emily, Created an Anti-Virus, unbeknownst to all of them, in her spare time. Emily Uploads the Anti-Virus to the Cerebruis and Ero is able to Charge her way through into the source of the Virus. While inside the Virus things become interesting, as for an unexpected Reason, Ero is now Living through the Memories of Ruichi. Being a Shock to them all, Raserru Notes that due to Eloy's Left Arm originally being from her, she may have found a way to survive inside of the Machine once his DNA was Uploaded. Pressing Forward, Ero Begins her Trek through Years VI-VIII as Ruichi (Who she states is a little easier to control due to also being a girl). After the Memory ends (With Ruichi Dying after her defeat by the Group), Ero Begins to learn about her Deepest and Darkest Secrets, such as her Love for Eloy, her Hatred for Meme, the secrets on how to use the Dark Master Sword, [[Ghirahim]], upon many other things. Because of Reliving her memories too, Ero also now knows Ruichi's Fighting style as well, which she uses to start dual wielding, a technique that comes in handy as she now stands before the Heart of the Virus, which seemed to take the Shape of a Giant Castle crawling with Heartless. Fighting her way to the Top, Ero Encounters Ruichi herself, as the two sit down to talk to one another. After having a very long talk about their lives, and how different things would be if they where mother and Daughter, Ruichi Engages Ero in Battle, as her Death is the Only way Ero can leave. Despite not wanting to, Ero Engages Ruichi's Angelic form in battle and destroyed her, whipping out what remains of her and Allowing Ero to finally exit the machine. Upon her Entrance to the outside world, Eloy is caught in tears, as he heard all that Transpired between the two. Before she faded away however, She is able to talk to Eloy one last time, as the two of them can finally say their 17 year late goodbyes. Eroichi, now equipped with the Skills and Knowledge of her Father and her "Mother", as well as possessing her sword, Ophelia, decides to set out on a journey to find the sword Ghirahim, as well as Explore the outside world and the other Worlds, "if she wants to become fit enough to be a Leader," she says. As she Says goodbye to her family, she says not to worry, as she promises to be back before Senior years starts. Prologue: Finishing the fight It has been 25 years after the Death of [[Maxime Grenon|Maxime]] (And 8 years after the events of ''Past endeavors''), In Summer of 2039, Former Heroton Group Team Member [[Fernando Rosario]], received intelligence that Dr. Eggman, had suddenly resurfaced after his 25 years of inactivity. The word was that he has created his "Ultimate Weapon" to take over the world, and is Transporting it on a US Navy Tanker currently sailing down the Hudson River near the George Washington Bridge. The information had been provided by [[Raserru Shadao]], who had recently returned to Earth to Celibrate his Anniversary with his Wife, [[Armachu]]. Hearing the Information, Leader [[Eloy A. Rosario]], arrives on the scene and infiltrates the tanker. Upon Arrival, Eloy Discovers Eggman on board, along side [[Atra Amor]], a Classmate of his from high school long ago, who seemed to have not aged at all. Battling his way into the tanker, he meets up with [[Aigis]], who was given the same mission as him from her superiors at [[Kirijo Shadow Force|K.S.F.]]. As they arrive at the center of the Tanker, to their surprise, [[Natallie|A little girl with Green hair and a Odd Puppet]] lay before them, behind her are Rows upon Rows of Egg-Titans, New Machines Created by Eggman. While checking if the little girl is alright, [[Commander Albert Y. Nagi|A Cyborg]] stood on a catwalk above them, Warning them they should Leave the girl and forget what they saw. Eloy Almost immediately recognizes the Cyborg's voice as [[Ganondorf Nagi]], the man who murdered and had an affair with [[Memechi Cores|His wife]] 9 years ago, who he thought he killed out of retaliation and rage. Unable to control his Rage, he dashes towards Nagi and falls right into a Trap, while Aigis goes and Hides the girl. Behind Nagi, Dr. Eggman appears along side both Atra, a Black haired, spider-like girl called [[Aliéné Bordeaux|Aliéné]] and the [[Nagato Cores|Boy who stole Ruichi's Corpse]] [[The Heroton Group Gaiden: Other R|19 years ago]], who is now fully grown into an adult. Eggman, believing that there is nothing to stop him this time, reveals his Plan to Eloy, to Revive [[Maxime Grenon|Maxime]] through Atra, who's DNA was reconfigured to become a Larval Maxime, and to insure nothing stops her Transformation, he'll use the 3 other subordinates and the Egg-Titans to cause havoc all around the world. Within his Luck, [[Erick HeartGold]] arrives on the scene after being called in from Aigis who already took the girl to safety. Eloy wanted to Chase after Ganon, but Erick Teleports him out of the Tanker, saying it's for his own good. Staying behind to face off against Eggman's new Team, the Boy who stole Ruichi approaches him, as the two recognize each other after 19 years. He Reveals to Erick his name is Nagato, as he engages Erick in Battle, but is easily overpowered by him. Despite gaining the upper hand, The Other Members Help Nagoto, forcing Erick to Retreat to the horror of the Egg Titans being activated and being let loose across the Stormy Empire City Sky. Meanwhile, [[Tanahasa Yubel]], Apprentice of [[Natashaa Leointh]], Leader of Team Chaotix, is now a full grown woman, attending her duties of exploring Planet Bryyo, former home of the Chaotix before the Extinction of it's people and the Phazze Leviathan making it's atmosphere uninhabitable. Discovering the Planet was visited by an [[Samus Aran|unknown Human-like Creature in the past]], she returns to Planet Teria to analyze the data she discovered. To her Surprise, Aigis is at the base waiting to ask about the Girl she found, as the two of them explore around the cities to Gather more information. Meanwhile back on Earth, Eloy, still Angry about his discovery of Ganondorf's Return, as well as the upcoming Egg Titan Crisis, he begins to set out in secret to confront him alone. This didn't work out how he wanted however, as Erick, Tanahasa, Fernando, Aigis and Raserru (Via Omochao), all meet him in the Central City. After Compromising, and not letting their Families in on the subject matter, They are called in by [[President Walker|The President]] under official orders. Meanwhile in Eggman's secret base, Atra, Now going by her birth name of Morrigan, slowly begins to show signs of transforming, as she sends out Nagato and Ganondorf to find and destroy the major capitals of the world. While is Disobeys Eggmans orders, he allows her to do as she pleases as the increasing Darkness will speed up her Transformation. Oddly enough however, Aliéné is nowhere to be found. In Washington D.C., the Team meets with the 50th President of the United States of America, Isabelle Eleanor Walker, an old friend and former upper classmate of Both Eloy and Erick's. Saving the time to catch up for later, she reconfirms the original plans, as well as Providing the location of Eggman's base and offering Military support. With Weapons in hand they head towards the remote island where he resides. At the Island, after Traversing through the Depths the 6 arrive at a Bridge over a Lava pit. Once in the middle of the bridge, the doors slam shut, it was a trap. Before them a large screen appears, revealing both Eggman and Ganondorf. Just at the very site of him, Eloy Lashes out at the Monitor, only to be shocked and sent falling into the pit below, however Aigis detaches on of her arms and pins him to the wall. The Two Villains disappear as the bridge collapses, Raserru's Omochao barely able to hold them all up. Regaining consciousness, Eloy Reaches into his pocket a Gem that appears to be a Chaos Emerald and attempts Chaos Control to warp them all to safety, while he is successful, the Chaos Control was rushed and the 5 of them are separated across the globe. Erick and Tanahasa are Warped to the outskirts of Apotos, Greece. The Two of them make their way to the Town and stay at a hotel there to regain their ground on what transpired, as they discover they are unable to open a portal with the keyblade for some reason. The Two have a conversation that night about their pasts, though Tanahasa can't Remember anything from hers, all she knows is that her blood is purple, which is abnormal. While they rest the night, their morning starts early with Nagato attacking the town. While they're able to protect the townspeople, They're unable to fend of the Winged Monster. That is until, however, a [[Samus Aran|Robot looking figure standing more than 6 feet tall]] comes to their aid and Blasts Nagato away, however the Figure then takes aim at Tanahasa, calling her out as a hostile. Erick duels with the Robot, enabling to disarm it by knocking off it's helmet, revealing "it" as a Woman with Aqua eyes and Long flowing Blonde hair, something that shocks the two of them. Due to being disabled, the woman's Suit falls apart, leaving her in no position to fight back, because of this, Erick and Tanahasa capture the woman to question her. Late that night, The woman wakes up as she is forced to explain her motives to the two. She introduces herself as [[Samus Aran]], a Bounty hunter hidden from the Law of the Galactic federation, known as a Hero to the People of both the Milky Way Galaxy and the Andromeda Galaxy. Getting their introductions out of the way, Samus is Surprised to hear Erick's Name, as she's heard of the Heroton Group and their endeavors before. While they both established that they're all on the same side, as well as having a common enemy in Dr. Eggman and his lackeys, Samus described Tanahasa's "Purple Blood", as a alien element known as [[Phazon]] that mixed in with her blood stream, which would normally mutate or Kill the person it infects ([http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Metroid_Prime_3%3A_Corruption With Samus knowing firsthand]). After some time to settle things out, Samus agrees to at least let them use her teleporter to head to Central City, as they'd all be able to meet with the President there and explain Eggman's threat. They Teleport away, Promising they'd have more time to chat the next time they met. Now Focusing on Fernando & Aigis, the two ended up in port Island, japan. On their side of things, everything seemed relatively sound, this being said, the two decide to head towards the Kirijo University, a College recently made and funded by [[The Kirijo Group|The Group of the same name]]. This is the same school that many of the Children on the group go to, such as Aigis' [[Kazuma Oirasor|Son]] and Erick's [[Mia HeartGold|Daughter]]. While Trying to visit the School, Aigis comes across old friends of hers, [[Minako Arisato]] & [[Mitsuru Kirijo]], who seem to be in the middle of a meeting with a rather handsome looking businessman, who is rather cold in talking to the two. Getting Greetings aside, the two head out to meet the others in Central City like they all planned on before being separated. Before Leaving however, the Businessman from before approaches them, apologizing for his behavior beforehand, and introduces himself as [[Alucard|Genya Arukado]]. He asks the two if they believe in vampires, and if they know of a Man called [[Kimero Vanity]], which the two answer to no (Aigis seeing vampires as illogical but could tell that there was something very inhuman about Genya). After Departing, Their boat ride was cut short by a hoard of Egg-Titans, Lead by Aliéné. The Two are surprisingly unable to fend her off, and are taken in by her in exchange for stopping the Egg-Titans from attacking Japan. Finally, Eloy wakes up in a snowy field, alone and unable to make out where exactly he is or how to get back (Since he also discovers he cannot make any portals). Walking through the snowy fields eventually leaning towards a cliff and a valley. There he finally discovers where he is once he comes upon a bridge leading to a cemetery on the other side of the gorge. This is the cemetery where Meme, His Wife, was buried, upon her request. Staying there in front of her grave, brought back memories of her, both the joyful and the painful. His time to mourn was cut short however, discovering he wasn't alone. Ganondorf had also showed up to pay his respects to her, which greatly angered Eloy since he was her murderer. Deciding to Settle their Score once and for all, they both walk over to a empty field, where Ganondorf uses a Machine to Turn into his Super Form, saying the Machine can replicate the Chaos Emeralds, so long as the user is either holding the Machine, or remains in it's radius. Eloy Gloats that a lot has changed since the 9 years they've last seen each other, and, harboring the arm [[Ruichi Cores|Ruichi]] gave him, Ascends past Super and Transforms into his Hyper Form, which now grew two Angel wings on his Left Side (Both having the face of a woman). The Two clash, ending with Eloy as the victor, however Ganondorf Teleports them both away to separate locations to escape the fight. Eloy lands in the snow filled streets of St. Petersberg, Russia, as he's awoken by a girl with long and messy white and Lime-green hair, keyhole patterned eyes and a very elaborate getup, Introducing herself as [[Anastasia Nativiallum]]. As they Find ways to Travel to Central City without teleporting, the two begin to hit it off with each other, becoming good friends very quickly, despite Eloy's cold anti-social disposition. The two learned more about each other, and eventually begin to fall for each other. Eventually making their way to France, they discover the activity of Aliéné who has captured Fernando and Aigis, and Battle her in the Notre Dame Cathedral. In the meantime, Erick and Tanahasa end up near his house, the Teleporter got the location wrong. However this seemed meant to be, as Erick's house, as well as [[Natashaa Leointh|Natashaa]], are under attack by Nagato. While Natashaa is able to fend off Nagato for a while, He sets his sights on Erick and Tanahasa, Natashaa jumps in the way of the attack. Erick and Tanahasa are saved, but Natashaa is killed, her lower torso and Left arm being chopped off. Nagato, seeing that Erick is at his breaking point, gives him the same Machine Ganondorf used on Eloy (which is called the Unlimiter), and asks his "Father" to finally battle him now that he has been punished. Erick is able to Surpass the Super Form as well and go into a new state of Hyper form as well, however due to his Rage, the Hyper form is Evil and Out of Control, as he attacks Nagato and Tanahasa without discrimination. Tanahasa, Remembering what Samus told her about Phazon, takes the Corpse of Natashaa into the house in an attempt to Revive her. Erick Easily Defeats Nagato, Ripping off his left wing in the Process, as Nagato limps away from him. Seeing the Flash of Power in the distance, Eloy decides to use the Unlimiter to Fly over to where it is, hoping that Erick and Tanahasa are there, while Fernando also uses the Unlimiter to Transform and Carry the others with him. Getting to Erick's house, Eloy sees his Brother out of Control and Tanahasa in trouble, So both him and Fernando fight him to knock him back into his senses. Aigis and Anna move into the house with Aliéné in custody, Seeing Tanahasa trying to Revive Natashaa with little to no avail. Aliéné, for some Reason seeing the butchered body of Natashaa, horrifies her, and she helps Tanahasa out, only for them to come up with one solution, as well as a revelation, Tanahasa needs to use the Phazon in her body to replace the Severed Pieces of Natashaa, and only she can do so, because she is actually Natashaa from [[Shiromato's Universe|Another Reality]]. With Eloy and Fernando losing the battle outside and the house taking damage. Tanahasa sacrifices herself as her body fuses with Natashaa, Reviving her and Recreating her Limbs. With No time to Explain, Natashaa heads out and fights her husband, returning him back to his senses. Taking a break in the Battle damaged house, Erick, Finally being calmed down with Natashaa by his side, everyone sits down and talks, as well as introducing Anna to everyone. The Seven discuss all that has happened over the past month they've been seperated. Anna Also discusses her origins, as well as her meeting Natashaa, granted she's never met Anna (This is because Anna actually met the [[Natashaa Replica]]). After Migrating back to the Base, Aliéné had disappeared, and the little girl they found on that tanker a month ago finally regains consciousness. The girl's name is [[Natallie]], Eloy and Natashaa's Child from another Reality (Which is actually the original Universe revealed in [[The Heroton Group: Budokai]], and Nagato is Erick and Ruichi's Child, which is why he went insane when he discovered his mother dead and his father Married to Natallie's Mother in this Reality. While all the information is too much to take in for the group, After Turning on the T.V. they discover Eggman's Broadcast to the entire world, calling the group out to Central City to settle the score with his "Ultimate Creation". Raserru heads to the white house to plan with President Walker while the Rest of the Team heads to Central City, where Eggman, Morrigan and Aliéné await them in the center of Station Square. Eggman unleasehes his own Unlimiter on Morrigan, making her go berserk and she begins attacking the team, Mostly Eloy (The two share [[The Heroton Group: Riama & the Journey to EggmanLand|previous relationship in the past when they where together]]). Erick and Natashaa face off against Aliéné while Aigis and Fernando fend of Albert, who recovered from his last battle. Anna Faces off against Eggman, who uses a new Machine he built to face her, the [[Egg-Master]]. Erick and Natashaa are defeated by Aliéné, who tells them she's siding with Dr. Eggman because she wants to see her father, Maxime, and only by allowing Morrigan to transform can she achieve that goal. Albert is Defeated but Knocks Fernando out a Disables Aigis' Movement, ending in a Draw. While Anna is easily able to Defeat Eggman, Eloy Struggles to defeat Morrigan, who grows Stronger by the minute. Anna arrives in time to Stop Morrigan from finishing off Eloy, confessing her love to him as she cleaves off Morrigan's right Arm. This victory is short lived however, as Morrigan's right arm grows back, much to everyone's surprise. She falls off the edge of the building as Eloy chases after her, only to be stopped at the bottom by a Large Keyblade. After the smoke is cleared, he is greeted by a familiar voice, "Good to see you...Mon ami Eloy", Eloy looks towards the figure holding the keyblade, Morrigan has become Maxime. The Newly Created Maxime easily defeats Eloy and Anna, all at the same time speaking in a friendly matter that he's very happy to see all of his "Friends" here, and that he can't wait to start his plans all over again. Aliéné tries to rush over to her father's side but is quickly attacked by him, as he violently assaults her, crushing her mental state of mind that her father is a Monster. He then turns to Eggman, who is also easily overpowered by his son, exclaiming that "Out of all the Things I've Created, You are my WORST Mistake!" before his Mech is destroyed. Before Maxime delivers the Last Blow to his Father, G.U.N.'s forces appears under President Walker's Orders, Making entrance for Eroichi, who's Returned from her journey, as well as her siblings Edward and Emily and are accompanied by Raserru. Maxime Summons hordes of Heartless to attack the solders and Raserru, While Presedent Walker and Emily Rescue Erick and the others. Ero and Edward Team up against Maxime, but only Ero can fend the fiend off, as Edward is attacked by Aliéné, who has gone insane. Edward subdues The woman and Ero is able Help her Father up and finish Maxime off together, as he returns back to Morrigan saying "I refuse...to fade away." Atra Dies in Eloy's Arms, as Eggman is taken into custody and Edward secretly takes Aliéné back to his house to help her recover. A Few Weeks later, The Team is then appointed the head of the personal guard to the President, and Eloy passes on Leadership of the Group to Ero, as the team heads to Washington D.C. to join the President. Eloy and Anna also become a couple, and Ero Returns to The Heroton base, Preparing to start Classes at her new school, and starting up a new Team for the New Heroton Group. Chapter 1: Enter the Next Generation Months have passed since Eggman's arrest and Maxime's Revival and Defeat, The focus now shifts to the current generation, as Eloy and remaining Members of the Group where now employed by [[President Walker]] and G.U.N.. While the Threat of the Egg-Titans started to grow thin, due to Eggman's Capture, the Heartless Started to become a world wide Problem, strangely only on earth, and mostly stemming from Japan and North America. As November Draws closer, Life begins to set back into motion, or so it seems. [[Edward Rosario|Eloy Rosario]] has been keeping [[Aliéné Bordeaux|Aliéné]] in his house to recover from her injuries, which she has been very reluctant to, and even attempted to kill him at one point. Slowly however, she begins to finally cope with everything that she's done, as well as slowly fall in love with Edward. The attention now shifts to the current generation of children, who now have two established Branches of the Team, the North American Team, led by [[Eroichi Rosario]], and the Japanese Team, Led by [[Kazuma Oirasor]]. The focus of the story now shifts to the daily lives of the new team, starting off with the American Group. [[Helios HeartGold]], the Son of Erick and Natashaa, recently moved out of his home to his own place in Empire City New York, as well as started a Relationship with [[Tsumugi Lyborius]], the 20 year old Blind Daughter of [[Mido Lyborius|Mido]]. Over in the beaches of Station Square, [[Eroichi Rosario|Ero]], stumbles upon her Second-in-Command, [[Nero the Hedgehog]], The Son of [[Shadow the Hedgehog]] and [[Rouge the Bat]], who over the years has gained his nickname of "The Black Knight". Nero is the Second-in-Command of the North American Team, as well as the Blood-Partner of Ero due to them becoming very close friends over the past 8 years. Ero and Nero are on the Lead of a mysterious Cyborg spotted near the Resort Islands in the Emerald Coast's shorelines, who Ero Believes it's [[Ganondorf Nagi|Ganon]], who has recovered from he defeat months ago. Meanwhile in Iwatodai, Japan, Random women and certain men have been vanishing off the streets at night, a Problem that [[Kazuma Oirasor]], The son of [[Aigis]] and the Leader of the Japanese Team, is looking into. While his search is Fruitless for a good while, it's completely cut short once he's called in by his American comrad, [[Joshua Riscanevo]], to come to Prison Island for some sort of emergency. Back at the Emerald Coast, Eroichi's hunches were right, as Ganon is destroying the surrounding area, seemingly without any reason. While getting Near him, Nero Sees his empty eyes and can confirm that Ganon is no longer alive, and it's the cybernetics that are controlling his body. While Ero ants to seek revenge on the man who killed her Mother, she wants to do the right thing by putting his body to rest, and proceeds to destroy him, thus saving the Resort. Their Victory is short lived however, as Ero receives a phone call from her Father to Also show up at Prison Island. The Story then cuts to [[Mia HeartGold]], Helios' Sister and the Daughter of Natashaa and Erick, Visiting a new class she's taking in Kirijo University, along with her friend, [[Issac Vargas]]. The two meet up with their Astronomy Teacher, [[Samus Aran|Ms. Aran]], as the class proceeds to discuss the other planets in the universe. After class however, Ms. Aran Asks Mia to stay behind to talk to her in private, much to Issac's Dislike. Chapter 2: Our Mastermind is a Hero? Chapter 3: A New World Fool Chapter 4: Keep Yourself Alive Final Chapter: Neverending Story Battle Themes '''Protagonists Themes''' '''Antagonist Themes''' Versus Themes DLC/Extra Themes=